Dans l'ombre
by NCISisters
Summary: Kibbs, un défific proposé par Gibbsie.


**Titre :** Dans l'ombre

**Auteur : Ayiana07   
Rating : **K   
**Genre :** Romance   
**Résumé : **Attention, ceci est un défific sur le thème du ship « Kibbs ».

** Mots à placer : **  
-Lapin   
-Stylo   
**Citations : **  
« Ce soir, je serai la plus belle pour aller danser.   
**Evénements obligatoires : **  
-Gibbs doit s'occuper d'un Hamster   
**Autre : **  
-Kibbs   
-Pas de scène de St Valentin   
-Gibbs allume une bougie

Il était tard, les bureaux du NCIS étaient presque tous endormis, seul Kate semblait encore travaillait à cette heure tardive. En réalité, la jeune femme rédigeait son rapport pour l'apporter à son patron, l'agent Gibbs, dont elle était secrètement amoureuse. La journée avait été épuisante pour tous les membres, ils venaient en effet de commencer une enquête sur la disparition étrange du père d'une petite fille. La petite fille en question avait joué toute la journée avec Gibbs dans les bureaux du NCIS, ce qui autorisa Caitlin à penser quelques instants à la vie qu'elle pourrait avoir si Gibbs était le père de leurs enfants. Elle était définitivement perdue, perdue dans ses pensées, dans ses sentiments.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans la salle, un homme aux cheveux grisonnant s'approchait, sûr de lui. Il avait la classe, se disait Kate, il était séduisant. Il n'avait pas l'air épuisé, contrairement à elle, il tenait d'une main un gobelet d'où s'échappait une forte odeur de café noir et semblait avoir une petite mallette, ou une sorte de cage, dans l'autre main. Il s'assit à son bureau, posa son gobelet et la petite cage. Kate put y voir un animal roux, elle posa son **stylo**.

« Quoi, grogna-t-il, vous n'avez jamais vu un hamster de votre vie ?   
-Non… ce n'est pas ça, bredouilla-t-elle, c'est que… enfin…   
-**Qu'est-ce que je fais avec un hamster ? Mais c'est la petite qui m'a demandé de le garder !**   
-Oh… »

Kate baissa les yeux, même en râlant pour défendre son honneur, il était adorable et avait un cœur en or. Elle le regarda à nouveau.

« J'ai fini mon rapport.   
-Et bien, pourquoi vous êtes encore ici ? Vous ne serez pas payée plus pour une nuit blanche !   
-Je… je peux vous aider ? »

Il cligna des yeux, elle lui proposait donc son aide… Il ne savait pas comment réagir, passer une nuit avec cette femme qu'il trouvait si charmante et agréable était une idée des plus alléchantes, la passer avec cette jeune femme et un hamster semblait bien moins sympathique.

« J'avais un rat, il s'appelait Rémy… je sais m'occuper de ces bestioles… »

Il jaugea son regard, l'observa, elle semblait sincère et soudainement timide. Il sourit, peut-être lui faisait-il de l'effet finalement !

« D'accord, mais n'en parlez à personne ! »

Elle se mit à sourire et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gibbs d'un bond, elle prit une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés, ouvrant la cage du petit hamster.

« Il est adorable, c'est quoi son nom ? »

Gibbs fut rassuré de voir que sa collègue était désormais plus détendue.

« Hamtaro je crois…   
-Ah ! Un dessin animé pour gamin bien sûr !   
-Je n'ai pas la télé…   
-Ma nièce adore ce truc… »

Elle avait une nièce ? Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur famille ensemble.

« J'ai eu une fille un jour. »

Il semblait triste, elle le regarda sérieusement.

« Elle est morte, elle et ma femme.   
-Je suis désolée.   
-Ce n'est pas votre faute, Kate.   
-Comment étaient-elles ?   
-Ma fille était mon rayon de soleil, adorable, toujours de bonne humeur, on avait pris l'habitude de faire des promenades ensemble. Elle était fière de moi, j'étais son héro.   
-Ca ne m'étonne pas, murmura-t-elle.   
-Ma femme était rousse, grande, vraiment belle. »

Kate détourna la tête, encore une rousse, il ne pourrait donc jamais l'aimer.

« Mais vous me faites beaucoup penser à elle… »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens mais ne dit plus rien. Il détourna vite son regard et toussota.

« Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps de remettre Hamtaro dans sa cage !   
-Oui… »

Kate remit la petite boule de poil dans sa cage et Gibbs posa sa main sur la sienne, la prenant soigneusement.

« Vous êtes très belle ce soir.   
-Parce qu'il fait sombre ?   
-Non, parce que vous êtes naturelle. »

Elle le regarda, elle semblait au bord des larmes.

« Ne jouez pas avec moi comme ça !   
-Je ne joue plus. »

Il l'embrassa. Elle répondit avidement à son baiser, échangeant un amour intense.

« Et la règle n°12, murmura-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il allait s'évaporer.   
-Les règles sont faites pour être brisées. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cela semblait durer une éternité.

« Nous allons passer la nuit ici alors ?   
-Je crois bien… »

Elle le vit se lever, son cœur battait la chamade, elle fut prise de panique, allait-il s'en aller ? Mais elle ne le vit **qu'allumer une bougie** et mettre une musique douce.

« Vous m'accordez cette danse ?   
-Oh mais… je ne suis pas très présentable !   
-Vous êtes merveilleuse. »

Alors il prit sa main et ils se mirent à danser un long slow langoureux comme seuls les amoureux savent le faire.

« La prochaine fois, je serai la plus belle pour aller danser…   
-Mais vous l'êtes déjà…   
-C'est faux, il me faudrait bien une robe, un peu de maquillage… un chignon peut-être ! »

Il se mit à rire et l'embrassa, la musique venait de changer, alors il l'enlaça plus fort et accéléra le rythme.

« Mais ensemble, à force d'étreinte, nous serons encore plus beau…   
-Alors, **ce soir, je serai la plus belle pour aller danser.**   
-Je serai ravi de danser avec vous. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, continuant de danser au rythme de la musique. Cela dura presque toute la nuit car ils finirent par s'endormir sous le bureau de Gibbs.

Au petit matin, lorsque les premiers rayons firent leur apparition, Gibbs réveilla sa compagne en caressant son visage.

« Tu avais un rat alors ?   
-Oui, un rat et un **lapin.** »

****

**FIN **


End file.
